Thank You
by Fallen121
Summary: Artemis lets love go and recieves news of her worst fear. She begins to think about her, him, them. This is her journey through the hurt. Salt rubbing story.


an:I don't own any part of the PJO series besides my private and bought books that I own. But not any of the creative characters or being, world that Rick Riodian has created.

Woah its been awhile folks. D3 has been taking a huge amount of time and revenge in dishonor has been eating away at the other. LoL in between as well. Plus when im on to writing or shall I correct myself Typing its for debate and english class. Sigh -_-

**WARNING THIS IS RUBBING SALT ON AN OPEN WOUND TWICE OR THRICE OVER SO PERTEMIS FANS WHO HAVE A DISTASTE OF MY ANGST SHOULD NOT READ BEYOND THIS POINT LEAVE NOW.**

"Remember Artemis when this is all over don't come crying to me. You have only yourself to blame, you had all the time in the world to break out of shell of yours. Yet you simply let him go like the wind with aroma of love. I'll leave you to hopelessly sulk while looking at that piece paper." Aphrodite stated harshly as she disappeared from Artemis's tent. She quickly reappeared." Don't forget to bring the hunters as the entire hunt was invited." with that last bit Aphrodite finally left for good. Artemis looked at the letter in her hand with tears falling down her cheeks. She began wiping them away just as Thalia entered her tent. Thalia looked at her sister with a look of pity, she too had received an invite personally. She knew there was something between Artemis and Percy but she never thought it was more than a bond of friendship. She stood before the goddess quietly wondering what to say. She wanted to comfort her, yet she knew it would be hopeless as she knew how stubborn Artemis was. The marriage of the tides and architecture was odd but they truly did love one another. She knew Artemis had no chance to start with and Artemis probably knew as well, which is why she suspect that is why she didn't try.

" Artemis, what are your orders? We have taken down the camp and are ready to move out." Thalia stated weakly.

" You will lead the Hunt to Camp Half-Blood." Artemis stated flatly. Artemis then showed made a compass appear, and walked over to Thalia with red eyes and forcefully placed it in her hand. " It will always point towards Olympus, it should only take you three days to reach camp and the wedding is in four days. I'll be back on the fourth day. Do not worry about me, I need time alone at the moment Thalia."

" Understood milady." Thalia said walking away with the compass in hand. " I think its great you kept your oath. At least you can say that at the end of it all."

" But I can't help but believe I let go of love worth breaking that oath." Artemis stated back causing Thalia to shake her head.

" Keep yourself together milady I hope you can find peace by the day you dread to go to comes by."

Ortygia Three days later

Artemis sat on the beach letting the tides tickle her bare feet. Her feet outstretched; her hands

planted in the sand straightening her arms. She looked out into the sea as the sun set and the moon already up in the sky. Selene was early as she was on days like these, or rather Apollo was being lazy. Artemis began to have this hate-love relationship with the sea now. She was reminded of the time Percy had taken her to have fun at the beach when he was under her wings, and now those memories clashed with the upcoming event. There were two moments when they had almost kissed and how she wondered what would've happened if they had. The words if tormented her relentlessly like vile infection in the back of her mind. She felt the unwelcomed presentence of her brother who had frown on his face. He looked at his sister's back and stood still waiting for her to yell at him or at least start the argument, but nothing came but continued silence.

" Artemis..." Apollo stated dryly. " Why are you being so out of character for just one man?" No reply from his twin. " Artemis, there are many more men like him as time pasts us by. Why set your heart on a man who was already taken to begin with?"

" Leave." Artemis coldly responded. " Leave and never come talk to me again till after the wedding. You never understood me nor a female to begin with."

" Sis, you can't just expect this to go away sitting here like a heartbroken school girl. Love doesn't work that way it doesn't simply doesn't disappear like the snow."

" WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF LOVE?!" Artemis screamed getting up and storming over to Apollo delivering him a slap to the face. " You who can't control his urge, all his relationships were to simply fulfill those primal urges. Don't tell me love when you simply haven't seen it, even the pursuit of Daphne was never as close as Percy and I. Don't lecture of love when you have not felt being so close to it and yet realize it was hopeless because they loved another that they would never leave. Did you truly love her? It was you who relentlessly pursued her through greece with no consideration of her feelings? Was it love or was it lust?

" You talk of Daphne sis as if it is different, yet who is the coward but you." Apollo stated turning away from his sister. " At least I had the courage to tell her and show her I loved her. You sister gave him away without a fight. You are the coward here never even telling him of your own feelings. Don't ever question how I felt for Daphne."

" You... Leave now." Apollo complied with the demand. " Who does he think he is, I am no coward." Artemis with her biological clock knew that there was last thing to do and Apollo had taken time away from her.

Jackson residence

" You know I wouldn't trade the time training with you and the hunt for anything Lady Artemis." Percy said sitting next to the goddess who was looking intently at her glass of water.

" Even after all the pranks and brutal archery lessons?" Artemis replied.

" Yes, because I got to understand you and your hunters. Plus now I don't completely suck at archery."

" That is very true, when will you be after the wedding; are you two going to be living in a palace on Olympus or staying here in the mortal world?"

" Annabeth and I have agreed on staying down here in the mortal world. So I heard you weren't with the Hunt when they arrived. Where were you, for the past three days Arty?"

" Thinking." Artemis stated quietly.

" Of what Arty?"

" Please stop with the nicknames."  
" Fine, but you still didn't answer my question."  
" Thinking about the wedding to be honest."

" You're not the one getting married." Exactly why I'm not getting married to you, Artemis thought. " I'm still amazed she said yes."

" Percy you're a one of kind man of course she'd say yes. Just don't prove me right that all men are traitors and worthless scum."

" Will do ma'am, why were you thinking about the wedding anyways?"

" You know just that Olympus hasn't had a wedding in a long time, plus its my guy friend, cousin getting married to my niece."

" Please don't talk about the family tree thing Artemis."

" Fine but it's a pretty big deal as this could probably lessen the feud between your parents."

" Hopefully. And thanks Artemis for pushing me to try for a second chance with Annabeth." Artemis on the inside cringed at that, she had committed relationship suicide before it even began.

" No problem it wouldn't have been any other girl but her for you. After all you loved only her no other girl." Percy's face formed a frown; Artemis stood up and looked at him.

" I'll see at the wedding then."

" Artemis wait." Percy stood up and engulfed her in a hug even though she was in her twenty-five year old form he was a good six inches taller than her. She was trying so hard not to cry, she had cried more than she had ever in her immortal life time.

" Make it quick Perseus I need to check up on my hunters." he placed his lips by her ear.

" Thank you for not making me choose." that was all it took for Artemis to cry when he whispered those words into her ear. He brushed away a few strands of loose auburn hair behind her ear as she cried into his chest.

Seven years later

" Aunty Artemis why do you seem so sad?" the teenage girl asked her aunt with a confused expression plastered on her face. She had long blonde hair and deep sea green eyes. Although she did have her mother's brain which was a huge up for her; so her loyalty didn't over extend its authority.

" Just thinking on a what if that's all dear." Artemis replied. " Why are you so concerned?"

" I don't know you just seemed so sad, Aunty Artemis. My daddy said to be good to you too because without you he and my mommy wouldn't be together." the teenage girl said beaming at Artemis. Artemis never understood why Annabeth and Percy wanted to slow down Andromeda's aging to that of a mortals. They got a inbetween aging process for their little girl.

" Is that all?"

" Yes because if you didn't help them get together I wouldn't be here. So Thank You."

" No need to thank me little one."

a/n: yeah im ending this right there to end all ye sufferings. leave a review pls.


End file.
